Ki no Miko
by Nimarmine
Summary: Pohon itu sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Pohon sakura yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak pernah lagi berkembang. Semenjak Miko yang menjaga pohon itu meninggal, pohon itu juga ikutan rapuh. Tetapi, Miko tersebut telah bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dan pohon itu, menunggu sang Miko kembali. / Dedicated for NHDD #3 / NaruHina forever / DLDR!


Pohon itu sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Pohon sakura yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak pernah lagi berkembang. Kata orang-orang, semenjak pendeta wanita—_Miko_—yang menjaga pohon itu meninggal, pohon itu juga ikutan rapuh. Tetapi, kabar menyebutkan bahwa _Miko_ tersebut telah ber_einkarnasi_ menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Dan pohon itu, menunggu sang _Miko_ kembali.

**.**

.

**.**

**N**aruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Ki no Miko_ © **N**imarmine

Rate **T**

**S**upernatural/** M**ystery

**N**aru**H**ina forever

**W**arning: AU, Typo(s), little OOC, bahasa kurang baku, alur cepat, cerita pasaran.

Didedikasikan untuk **NaruHina DarkDay** tahun ketiga.

Terinspirasi dari sedikit adegan Sword Art Online.

**Tidak Suka Jangan Baca** diterapkan di sini.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide, saya tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Yosh … Here we go!_

.

**.**

.

~('.'~) **-Ki no Miko-** (~'.')~

…

"Teme~ temani aku makan _ramen_."

Suara serak nan berisik tersebut telah mengusik seorang pria tampan –yang mau tak mau menghentikan bacaannya hanya untuk sekedar melirik teman rubahnya. Kenapa dikatakan rubah? Tanyakan saja pada tanda lahirnya, tiga kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Tetapi entah kenapa, justru itulah daya tarik dari pria tersebut. Walau pun tidak sebanyak temannya, dia juga cukup popular di kampusnya.

"_Hn_ … kau yang traktir."

"_Oh_, ayolah! Ini akhir bulan, dan kau tahu sendiri kalau pengeluaran kita lagi banyak untuk sidang skripsi."

Naruto—pemuda rubah berisik—sempat protes yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan kalau-tidak-mau-ya-sudah oleh si pria tampan—Sasuke.

"_Ugh_, baiklah. Tapi cuma setengah porsi."

Sasuke mendelik, yang dibalas gilir tatapan kalau-tidak-mau-ya-sudah dari Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. Naruto terlalu pelit untuk menraktir semangkuk _ramen_ utuh.

Kini mereka sudah berada di kedai _ramen Ichiraku_ untuk makan siang yang sudah kelewat sore, dimana _ramen_ terenak seKonoha—menurut Naruto—dijual. Naruto langsung memesan dua porsi _ramen_ untuk dirinya sendiri, dan setengah porsi _ramen_ untuk Sasuke, yang kemudian diralat Sasuke menjadi satu porsi penuh. Tentunya setengahnya Sasuke yang bayar.

Naruto sedang asyik melahap _ramen_nya ketika pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, dengan cukup keras.

"_Oi _… Kalau ngajak bertarung jangan di sini. Tunggu aku selesai makan _ramen_, kita bertarung di luar."

"Santai Nar, santai. Tidak perlu pakai hujan kuah _ramen_ segala."

Naruto ingin melemparkan mangkuk _ramen_nya—kalau saja isinya tidak lagi penuh—melihat cengiran tidak berdosa dari temannya Kiba. Sasuke tetap tenang melanjutkan makan _ramen_nya. Dia tidak mau terlibat dengan dua orang yang sama-sama berisik.

Kiba duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto setelah _ramen_ jumbo extra pedas pesanannya diantar paman Teuchi.

"_Eh_, kalian berdua tahu tidak-?"

"Tidak."

Kompak sekali mereka jawabnya.

"Aku belum selesai ngomong."

Kibanya marah. Kini giliran Kiba dengan hujan kuah r_amen_nya nyembur ke arah Naruto. Karena Sasuke berada di sebelah kanan Naruto, jadi tidak kena. Kasihan Naruto jadi payungnya.

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan banyak basa-basi."

Dan sekarang Sasuke yang marah, karena jaketnya dipakai Naruto untuk mengelap wajahnya dari hujan lokal Kiba.

"Itu cuma kalimat pengantar. Tidak mungkin aku langsung ngomong pada intinya, nanti kalian tidak mengerti."

"Aku hargai pengertianmu, Kib. Tapi kita sudah kuliah. Aku memang tidak sepintar Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bodoh-bodoh juga."

Oh, Naruto mulai dramatis.

"Sudahlah." Kiba mulai jengah. "Kalian pernah mendengar kabar tentang pohon tua yang ada di di seberang jalan kampus kita?" lanjutnya. Gosip antarlelaki dimulai.

"Phohon yhang mhanha?"

"Telan dulu _ramen_mu, baru bicara."

Srup. Glek. Glek. "Ah ~ _ramen_ di sini memang tidak ada duanya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah kuah _ramen_ terakhir masuk ke perutnya. Sasuke saja yang hanya satu porsi belum selesai. Entah Sasuke yang makan terlalu tenang, apa Narutonya yang kesetanan.

"Pohon yang mana?" ulangnya. Kali ini dengan wajah tertarik.

"Itu … pohon sakura tua seberang kampus kita."

"_Oh_ ~ pohon sakura yang tidak pernah berkembang itu, _ya_?"

Sasuke yang telah selesai makan, ikut melirik ke arah mereka. Dia mulai penasaran.

"Kabarnya, setelah _Miko_ yang menjaga pohon itu meninggal, pohon itu tidak pernah berkembang lagi. Mungkin ada kekuatan mistis yang terbawa bersama si _Miko_."

"Apakah hal seperti itu masih ada di jaman modern begini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ada yang melihat sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan pohon itu setiap malam pergantian bulan baru."

"Apakah gadis itu cantik?"

Kiba ingin sekali menjitak kepala pirang itu. Dia lagi serius.

"Kau tertarik juga ya pada wanita. Kupikir kau maho, melihat kalian sering berduaan."

Kali ini Naruto tidak berpikir lagi untuk melempar mangkuk ramennya yang telah kosong ke kepala Kiba. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau mangkuknya pecah, dia mesti ganti rugi. Kalau begitu, lempar sumpitnya saja.

Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto merasa dirinya normal, itu sudah pasti. Tapi karena dia memang berteman akrab dengan Sasuke, mereka sering berdua. Dan gadis-gadis—yang menyebut diri mereka seorang apalah itu—lebih senang dan mendukung Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto ingin bunuh diri setiap kali memikirkannya. Dia juga ingin punya pacar. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa punya pacar kalau gadis-gadis saja mendukung dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Oh … dunia.

"Tapi kupikir Sasuke tidak tertarik padamu, Nar. Sasuke '_kan_ sudah punya pacar, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran—Sakura Haruno. Iya _'kan_, Sas?"

Naruto tidak lagi memikirkan ganti rugi mangkuk yang bakalan pecah setelah dia lemparkan ke arah Kiba. Bukan karena ucapan Kiba tentang Sasuke yang sudah punya pacar secara normal. Demi Tuhan dia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Tetapi karena Kiba yang masih mengira dia maho. Dan dia semakin kesal karena Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

"_Oi_, Sas. Bantu aku menjelaskan pada orang ini."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pantas saja, dia lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya. SMSan dengan pacarnya—Sakura, mungkin.

Ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul di otak standar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi pacarku, Kib. Kau jadi uke-ku, _ya._"

Kiba merinding. Dia menggeser kursinya satu setengah meter menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sampai Akamaru jadi kakek-kakek pun, aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi pacarmu, Nar. Aku masih takut sama Tuhan."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Baik … baik. Ngomong-ngomong, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Entah lah, aku juga lupa."

"_Hn_ … gadis pohon."

Bersuara juga si Sasuke. Kiranya sudah hilang ditelan ponsel.

"_Nah_! Tidak ada yang pernah melihat rupa gadis itu." Kiba mulai serius kembali. "Tetapi gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna gelap dan bertubuh mungil. Orang-orang tidak berani mendekat." Tambahnya.

Suasana berubah tegang. Naruto yang dari awalnya penakut, jadi semakin takut. Sampai suara dari ponsel Sasuke mengagetkan mereka.

"Ibuku memintaku menemaninya pergi ke pesta kerabat. Aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke kemudian pergi setelah membayar segelas teh hijau dan setengah harga _ramen_nya. Disusul Kiba yang katanya juga ada urusan. Sejak kapan Kiba menjadi sok penting?

Kini tinggal Naruto, yang baru sadar ternyata kedai sudah sepi. Berapa lama mereka mengobrol, sampai tidak menyadari hari sudah gelap begini.

Naruto kemudian membayar _ramen_nya—dan setengah _ramen_ Sasuke—dan beranjak meninggalkan kedai.

Naruto bersiul-siul santai sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone orangenya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Jalan pulang terdekat adalah melalui kampus, yang berarti juga melalui pohon itu. Sekarang dia menyesal karena telah mendengarkan cerita Kiba. Dia penakut, dan dia tidak mempunyai uang lebih jika ingin memutar lewat jalan lain … yang berarti harus dua kali naik kereta. Hah! Kenapa tadi dia tidak pulang bersama Kiba saja? Setidaknya dia ada teman ngobrol selama di jalan.

Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, merapalkan mantra-mantra yang sangat sedikit diketahuinya, secepat kuda kelaparan dia melewati jalan itu. Dan anehnya sambil tutup mata. Niatnya biar tidak melihat apa pun yang mungkin muncul di hadapannya.

Sayangnya malah membawanya ke jalur yang salah; jalur pohon sakura tua.

Bertambah lagi penyesalannya. Kenapa dia mesti tutup mata? Naruto pintar.

Tapi ternyata Naruto tidak sendirian di sana. Ada seorang gadis yang tengah memandang pohon itu. Gadis berambut panjang gelap dan bertubuh mungil. Sepertinya Naruto pernah tahu ciri-ciri itu.

Naruto mendekat. Setelah dia berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis itu, dia memandangnya secara intens. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena tertutupi poni dan anak rambutnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sadar bahwa dia diperhatikan, dan dia menoleh. Naruto terkejut, gadis itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Dia memiliki kulit yang putih—kalau tidak dibilang pucat. Matanya indah, berwarna putih keungu-unguan, dan besar. Hidungnya mungil, begitu juga bibirnya.

Naruto baru sadar dari keterpanaanya ketika gadis itu bertanya, "Anda siapa?"

Astaga … suaranya merdu.

"Ah! Ma-maaf jika saya mengganggu." Naruto gugup juga jika berhadapan dengan gadis cantik begini, formalitasnya kambuh. "Saya hanya kebetulan lewat. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Saya … saya juga tidak tahu."

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Apakah gadis ini lupa ingatan?

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa ada di sini." Lanjutnya. "Yang saya tahu, saya sudah berada di sini, di depan pohon ini, setiap malam, sejak empat tahun yang lalu—mungkin."

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto masih bingung. Dia bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Saya … tidak tahu."

Gadis ini benar-benar lupa ingatan. Naruto jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Bertanya pun percuma, karena pasti gadis ini akan menjawab tidak tahu. Naruto berpikir, apakah ucapannya kemudian akan menyinggung gadis ini? Tapi niatnya 'kan baik. Tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba.

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya memberimu nama?"

"Nama?"

"_Um_ … supaya ada panggilan. Agak aneh kalau terus-terusan pakai saya-kamu-anda dan sebagainya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Naruto terlihat berpikir, mencari nama yang cocok sampai akhirnya dia menemukan ide.

"Hinata … namamu Hinata." Naruto menyengir lebar ketika menemukan nama yang pas untuk gadis ini.

"Hi—Hinata…."

"_Um_! Sinar matahari. Nama yang bagus '_kan_?

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya..."

"_Yosh_! Salam kenal, Hinata. Aku Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata, yang disambut Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Salam kenal, Naruto. Saya Hinata."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Hinata yang masih bicara formal. "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Hinata. Kita 'kan teman."

"Teman … Hinata dan Naruto berteman."

"_Yosh_!"

Secara perlahan, senyum mulai terukir di bibir Hinata. Sekarang, dia tidak merasa sendiri. Ya, untuk saat ini.

"Hei, Hinata?"

Hinata memandang Naruto, menunggu apa yang ingin diucapkannya selanjutnya.

"Biasanya kau tidur di mana?"

Samar-samar Naruto melihat keterkejutan di wajah Hinata. Dia terlihat berpikir, kemudian menjawab. "Di taman tidak jauh dari sini."

Malam semakin larut. Naruto tidak akan tega membiarkan seorang gadis seperti Hinata berkeliaran di jalan dan beristirahat di taman setiap malam. Oleh sebab itu, dia ingin membawa Hinata ke apartemennya, walau pun awalnya Hinata menolak.

"Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan bahaya jika kamu di luar begini sendirian."

Naruto benar. Hinata tahu niat Naruto baik, dan dia juga merasa kalau Naruto bukan orang jahat sehingga dia menerima tawaran Naruto.

Naruto seorang pria sejati, dan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya. Dan dia membuktikan prinsipnya tersebut.

"Maaf ya, apartemenku kecil ... dan berantakan." Naruto nyengir, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk duluan sebelum dia mengunci pintu dan menyalakan lampu.

Benar saja. Bungkus makanan ringan dan ramen instan berserakan di mana-mana. Piring kotor bertumbuk di tempat pencucian piring, dan seonggok pakaian kotor tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Secepat kilat Naruto membersihkan ruangannya; memasukkan sampah-sampah ke dalam kantung plastik kemudian membawanya ke luar apartemen. Malu juga jika apartemen kotornya dilihat oleh gadis cantik.

Insting seorang Hinata membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring dan mulai mencucinya.

"Kamu tidak perlu mencucinya, Hinata. Kamu 'kan tamu di sini."

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Justru aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak merasa keberatan."

Setelah Naruto selesai beres-beres dan Hinata selesai dengan mencuci piringnya, mereka membuat makan malam. Naruto sih sebenarnya sudah makan, tapi tidak mungkin dia membiarkan tamunya kelaparan-walau pun Hinata bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lapar.

Selesai makan, Naruto izin mandi. beraktifitas seharian di kampus membuat badannya lengket. Dan tidur akan lebih enak jika badan segar dari kotoran dan keringat.

Hari semakin malam, dan mereka mulai mengantuk. Naruto menggelar _futon_nya dan mempersilahkan Hinata berbaring di sana sementara dia berbaring di lantai. Selama ini Naruto tinggal sendirian, dan temannya tidak pernah menginap sehingga dia tidak mempunyai cadangan _futon_. Dan sekarang dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya mempunyai teman sekamar. Karena apartemen yang ditempati Naruto sangat kecil dan sempit, sehingga kamar, dapur, dan ruang belajar berada di ruang yang sama.

Naruto sudah mendengkur, dia sangat lelah. Dan malam semakin dingin, mau tak mau Naruto bangun untuk menuntaskan kewajibannya.

Setelah merasa lega, dia kembali ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati _futon _yang ditempati Hinata kosong.

Naruto langsung memeriksa pintu depan dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Berarti Hinata memang keluar. Kantuk Naruto seketika sirna. Dia harus menemukan Hinata, dia khawatir.

Dia berlari menyusuri jalan, siapa tahu Hinata belum jauh. Dia bahkan lupa memakai sandal, apalagi jaket. Kemudian dia teringat akan pohon di depan kampusnya, dan dia langsung berlari ke sana.

Benar saja, Hinata memang ada di sana. Dia berdiri memandang pohon itu sendu.

Naruto mendekat. "Hinata…" Panggilnya. Hinata tidak menoleh, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata mendengarnya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kamu pergi ke sini?"

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab. "Naruto … aku ingat sesuatu."

Naruto berdebar. Selain karena efek habis berlari, juga karena apa yang akan Hinata ucapkan selanjutnya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku … sebenarnya aku bukan manusia."

Naruto terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah bagian dari pohon ini. Kekuatan pohon ini ada padaku."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau mungkin pernah mendengar kabar tentang _Miko_ yang melindungi pohon ini, aku adalah _reinkarnasi_nya. Tapi aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Aku dilahirkan sebagai roh yang separuhnya dari kekuatan pohon ini."

Hinata mengusap batang pohon sakura yang sudah rapuh itu. Dia masih belum mau memandang Naruto.

"Jika aku mengembalikan kekuatan pohon ini, mungkin pohon ini akan kembali mekar."

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, matanya semakin sendu. "Cepat atau lambat, aku tetap akan mengembalikan kekuatan pohon ini, Naruto."

Naruto tidak rela. Dia baru sebentar merasakan indahnya memiliki teman sekamar, dan semua ini akan segera berakhir? Dia tidak mau!

"Apakah kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku, Hinata?"

Hinata kembali berbalik menatap pohon, dia tidak bisa memandang wajah sedih Naruto.

"Andai aku terlahir sebagai manusia, aku sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu, Naruto."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tetap tinggal bersamaku?"

Naruto terdengar frustasi. Hinata tersenyum sedih, dia juga tidak tahu. Andaikan itu bisa….

"Aku tetap di sini, Naruto. Jiwaku ada di pohon ini."

"Aku tidak mau pohon. Aku maunya Hinata, hanya Hinata."

Hinata juga inginnya begitu. "Maaf, Naruto. Waktuku sudah habis. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Secara perlahan, tubuh Hinata mulai menghilang. Pohon tersebut telah menghisap kekuatannya kembali. Naruto berlari menggapainya, dia tidak mau kehilangan Hinata.

Hinata menunjukkan senyum terakhirnya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, dan hilang bersama kepingan terakhirnya. "Naruto … terima kasih."

Naruto terduduk. Tangannya menggapai udara dengan sia-sia. Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu cepat? Hinata cepat datang, cepat juga pergi.

"HINATAAA..."

….

Dunia penuh dengan misteri.

Ada pertemuan, ada perpisahan.

Percaya atau tidak, kamu akan terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Mungkin saja, sekarang dia ada di dekatmu.

….

"Hei, Naruto. Kau sudah melihat belum, pohon sakura di depan kampus kita akhirnya berkembang."

"Iya…."

Naruto tersenyum memandang pohon itu. Dia bisa melihat Hinata di sana.

"Aku akan menunggumu be_reinkarnasi _lagi menjadi manusia, Hinata."

Angin pun berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura bersama harapan Naruto.

-FIN-

A/N: Saya tahu cerita ini gak ada Dark-Darknya sama sekali, drama banget malah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga ngotot banget pengen ikutan partisipasi. Yosh! Semoga ada yang suka. Maaf jika salah istilah. _Miko_ itu sebenarnya sejenis peramal, ya? Jika salah tolong dibenarkan. ^^

Makasih udah mau mampir dan baca sampai akhir.

Keep Stay Cool, NHLs!

Love Shower,

Maru.

Pontianak, 17 Oktober 2013.


End file.
